


ART: Blue and Red, New Horizons

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Once and Future King, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for the Once and future king to rise from Avalon and return, has finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Blue and Red, New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a graphics challenge at HOC to create an artwork that uses only one set of three analogous colours (plus black and white). I chose blue, purple and red - the sky's not shown up too well.

[ ](https://imgur.com/NFAq0Mw)

Here's the pencil drawing;

[ ](https://imgur.com/lAJHfcf)


End file.
